


Castiel's studies of humanity : the case of Scooby-Doo

by Laevateinn



Series: SPN's Season 13 codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x16 Coda, Can probably be classified as fluff, Cas is maried to the Djinn queen, Dean makes Cas watch Scooby-Doo, Dean teaching human culture to Cas, Gen, Humour, Scoobynatural - Freeform, s13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: Castiel has been looking for the fourth ingredient for the spell that will allow them to open the rift, without success. Halfway through the morning, Dean interrupts him for something very important : Scooby-Doo.A little scene I can imagine fitting at the end of the episode.





	Castiel's studies of humanity : the case of Scooby-Doo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there !  
I absolutely loved this episode, and was immediately inspired to write a little something. As I was a little surprised that Castiel didn't seem to know anything about Scoobs, I wrote this.  
Also, on another note: will we ever know what exactly happened with the Djinns ? And see this wife of Castiel ?

Castiel had been looking through the Men of letters books and several internet articles for hours, trying to find information about the Seal of Solomon and its location. He had started doing so a little bit after Sam and Dean had gone to bed, but until now he hadn’t discovered anything interesting.

All of this was very frustrating. He sighed and passed his hands over his face. A very human gesture. They were running out of time, what with Lucifer getting more powerful the more time passed and with Michael working on invading their world. He had succeeded in opening the rift once, it would not take long to do it again.

With that in mind, Castiel went back to the books. He only stopped research when Sam went to the kitchen for breakfast, several hours later. They were soon joined by Dean and his need of caffeine.

Sam had joined Castiel in the research half an hour ago when Dean came back from a grocery run. The older Winchester looked at the two of them, frowned, then went to the kitchen.

He reappeared ten minutes later by Castiel’s side, hands on his hips. "Hey Cas."

"Yes, Dean ?"

"Come with me."

"What's going on ?"

"You’re about to be educated."

The angel slightly tilted his head. "On what ?"

"Scooby doo!" The hunted answered, a big smile on his face.

"The cartoon with the talking dog in which we were all transported ?"

"Yes !"

"Dean, I don't see how this can be educational. Their monsters aren't real. For them the supernatural doesn't exist. Although I don't know how they can explain a talking dog if that's not the case."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't be a kill joy. Scooby doo is a classic. Just... just think of it as the same thing as Star Trek !"

"I fail to see the resemblance between the two." Cas started. However, Dean was giving him a blank stare that made the angel stop talking.

"It's pop culture Cas. You're always curious about human culture. Well that's part of it. A lot of kids grew up with Scooby doo. Heck, this show was the only constant me and Sam had when we grew up. That and baby."

Castiel pondered. It seemed to be quite important to Dean. And if he was honest with himself, he had grown quite fond of those people, well characters, during their adventure. He was curious to see more. He could also use a small break.

"Very well Dean. I'll watch a cartoon with you."

"Awesome ! Come on then."

\--

The two friends had just finished a third episode and Dean was about to take another sip of his beer, when something struck him.

“Cas ?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

The angel slightly turned his head to see him. “Yes, Dean ?”

“What did you say happened with the djinns in Syria?”


End file.
